iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Rio/Ice Age crossover
Plot summary Jewel, Blu, Silvio, the unamed toucan and the dog get caught in a storm, and the birds wake up in the ice age. They are woken up by Guan's daughter, Amber, and they are lead into Shelly's cave to get away from the cold. An new enemy that is related to an old enemy from an old adventure has returned to seek revenge for his death. Now Scratte, Jewel, Blu, Sid and Buck have to stop her from escaping the ice cave, which they fell into because of her, and trapping Manny, Ellie and their friends in a different cave. Scratte and the others will save the rest of the herd at the end, Scrat's dad narrates this story. Chapter 1: Ice Age has Gone to the Birds Jewel, Blu, Silvio and the unamed toucan are being chased by dog, and Jewel says, "Why can't that dog ever leave us along?" Blu says, "I don't know, he probaly has a grudge against us or something," Silvio says, "Why would be chasing us during a storm anyway? Dogs hate storms more than any animal!" The dog stops, and goes running back in the other direction, Jewel yells, "I knew you wouldn't stick around during the storm!" she turns around, and starts teasing the dog by shaking her butt at him, but she stops instantly when she sees a large tornado coming at them! She says, "Run! The storm is coming right at us! Hurry up Blu," but before they can even run, they are sucked up into the tornado, and through the introduction credits which shows the birds frozen in ice slowly thawing out, the song, Raining Sunshine starts playing. The song ends, and we see Amber, Guan's daughter walk upto the thawed out birds, and says, "Wake up pretty birds! Wake up," she starts shaking everyone of them, and they all wake. Jewel says, "Hi, do you know where we are at and my it's so cold here?" Amber says, "Your in Snow Valley, and it's the ice age if your wondering it's so cold," Jewel says, "The ice age? How'd we end up in the ice age? I thought we were just in Rio, right Blu?" Blu says, "That's what I thought to, but we must have ended up here because of that storm." Jewel asks Amber, "What's your name, and can you take us by to where ever it is you came from?" Amber says, "My names Amber, and sure, I'll take you back to my friends, their right around the corner, it shouldn't take long." They start walking towards the wall of ice, and the birds get a big surprise when they see Amber's "family." Jewel says, "This is your family? But they aren't even the same species as you." Amber says, "No their my friends, those are my parents over there by the tree," she takes the birds over to the tree and says, "Jewel, these are my parents, Guan and Brandon." Jewel says, "Nice to meet you guys, besides Amber here, do you any other children?" Guan says, "Yeah, one, but he's sleeping right now. His name is Bryan, I named him after Brandon." Jewel says, "I see the resemblance of the names, Byran dose sound alot like Brandon. Why'd you name your daughter Amber?" Brandon says, "I named her that because of her eye color, it is an amber color, me and Guan thought that it would be a fitting name for her." Silvio asks Brandon, "Why do you have so many scars on your sides and back?" Brandon says, "I was attacked by a large dinosaur named Red-Horn along time ago, and he almost killed me, but I managed to survive, despite being knocked unconsious for awhile. I managed to find my way back..." Guan cuts him off and says, "...at the right time to, he saved my life when was about to be killed by a large dinosaur called Scar Eye, we have been in love ever sense." Chapter 2: The Return and Revenge of Pink-Horn Jewel says, "Sounds like you were very lucky, if it wasn't for Brandon, you wouldn't be hear right now." Brandon says, "Actually, I wouldn't be here either if it wasn't for a dilophosaurus in the dino-world that saved me. His name was Drake, and the only reason he saved me was, is we were friends as kids." Jewels asks, "I have one question: How are we going to get back to the place we came from?" Guan asks, "How'd you guys end up here anyway?" Jewel responds, "We were caught in a storm, and we woke up thanks to your daughter." Deep below Snow Valley, there is a large wall of ice in the ice cave. It starts to crack straight through the middle up to the top of the wall. The ice shatters, a large pink ceratosaurus is shown laying in the ice, she gets up and roars loudly. From way in Snow Valley, she is heard roaring, and Jewel quickly says, "What was that? It sounded like something roaring, it was loud, and it sounded like it was right beneath us." "I'll send some of my guanlong, and dilophosaurus herd into the cave to see what it was," Said Guan. She walks over to the two herds, and says, "I want five of you from each herd to go into the ice cave along with Scrat, and find out what that roaring was okay?" The five guanlongs, and dilophosaurus nod their heads, and they walk into the entrance the ice cave with Scrat. "I just hope that it, whatever it was, dosen't kill them, I hate it when good people die for no reason," said Jewel. Scrat, and the ten dinosaurs come to a land bridge over a large drop in the cave, down below they see a tail of something moving, but it disappears before they can get a good look to see what it was. "Guys! Did you see that, there's something down there, it just went into that cave over there, I think that was the thing," says a guanlong. "Wait! That paths leads straight outside of the caves, right below the mountains, where our friends are," says one of the dilophosaurus. Another guanlong says, "We'll have to go back to the gang, and seal up the entrance quick!" They all start running, and they come to the way they came in, which is blocked off by a large rock. Scrat whines, and one of the guanlongs says, "Great! Now how are we supposed to get out of here?" "There are three ways out of the cave: the one were looking at, the one at the bottom of the moutain, and third is on the other side of the pond in the cave that dinosaur went in. Scrat can show us the way, I've seen him in this cave before, he's found all three ways out, so follow him no matter what, he knows his way around better than anyone here." They all head back to the large ice cave, where they jump down from the ledge, to the bottom, and they walk through the large opening into the next cave, there they see the large dinosaur. "It looks just like Red-Horn, only pink," says one of the guanlongs. She turns around, sees them, and one of the dilophosaurus yells, "Run! Get in the water! Swim for your life!" Before he can run, Pink-Horn runs up to him, grabs him by the tail, and starts dragging across the cave into another cave. The others hear him screaming, and they start jumping into the water. They follow Scrat to a fork in the tunnels, and they follow him through the one on the right, expect for one of them, he gets confused, and goes back the other way! They all reach the third exit, "Where's? Wait wasn't there five of you guanlongs? Why's there only four of you?" "Oh no! He got... he went back the other way! Towards that large dinosaur in the cave." The guanlong is walking around the large cave looking for the others, he sees Pink-Horn standing a few feet away from him. She runs strait towards him, and the others can here him screaming, "Well, he's dead, we'd better get out of here before we join him!" They start walking into the tunnel, but it just leads to another cave, filled with large tunnels. "Great! How are we going to know which one of these is the way out?!" Says one one of the dilophosaurus, "Well, there's nine of us, that means we'd split up into three groups of two, and one group of three. Yell when you find the one that is the way out, alright?" says the female guanlong. They split into different groups, once one of the male, and female guanlongs are deep into one of the tunnels, it comes to a dead-end. The female says, "How about we rest for awhile, I'm tired of walking." She gets an idea in her head, she walking towards the male with a smile on her face. The camera switches shots the Scrat's group of three, which consists of Scrat, a guanlong, and a dilophosaurus. "Are you sure we're going to find a way out in one of these tunnels? We've been walking forever, and I'm sick of it," asks the guanlong. The camera switches back to the cave where the male and female guanlong are, they are laying on the ground with each other. They hear a deep growling, they both stair up, and the see Pink-Horn walking right towards them. Scrat's group can hear them both screaming, and Pink-Horn roaring. One of the guanlongs says angrily, "Oh come on! How many of us are going to die before we can get out of this cave?" The guanlong steps foward, and he falls into a deep pond, one of the dilophosaurus begins yelling, "Hurry up! Get him out of the water! Who knows what in there!" He goes to reach for him, but the guanlong is pulled under the water, and the others can hear his muffled screams. The pond begins to turn red with his blood, and a snake-like creature sticks its head out of the water, and hisses at them. They turn around, and they begin to run with the snake slithering after them, one of the guanlongs trips, and the snake begins to wrap around him, it bites into his side, then they others can be seen running again. They stop when they hear a loud echoing scream, they look up and see Pink-Horn. She turns around, sees them standing infront of her, she stairs at them for a few seconds, then grabs a dilophosaurus quickly in her jaws. She tosses him into the wall, and he falls straight down, they others run away when Pink-Horn walks over to him and puts her jaws around him. Chapter 3: Scrat's escape from the ice cave Scrat had managed to lose Pink-Horn, he reaches the other group, "Where are the others at, Scrat?" asks one of the guanlongs. The female guanlong slowly crawls up covered in scars and blood, "The large dinosaur we've been seeing attacked us, and killed everyone except for you gu..." She collapses and dies before she can finish her sentence, they hear a loud roar, "Alright time to run again!" Says a dilophosaurus. They come to a large boulder, and a guanlong says, "Everybody push!" They all start pushing, and it opens just enough for Scrat, he goes through, and tries pushing from the outside. The two guanlongs, and two dilophosaurus hear the roars of Pink-Horn, she slowly walks towards them, Scrat hears the screams of the four dinosaurs, and he starts running when he sees blood coming out from under the rock. Pink-Horn bursts through the cave entrance roaring. Scrat runs into Jewel, who says, "What is that thing?! Where are the others at?!" She sees the blood on Pink-Horn, and knows the answer of where their at. They jump over a log, which Pink-Horn dosen't see. Pink-Horn trips over the log, Scrat and Jewel get a way. Jewel yells back, "I'd like to see you catch us now! Oh right you can't! Can you?!" Scrat and Jewel come to a small hole in the ice wall, and they run through it. Pink-Horn just stops at the wall, and roars loudly. They keep running, they soon come to the exit of the cave, and Jewel says, "Finally! I never thought we'd live through that! That was very close, I hope something like this never happens again." They walk out of the cave, and they come to a cliff, Jewel says, "We'll have to climb down this cliff, slowly, be careful Scrat. We'll be safe when we get to the bottom of the hill." Scrat sees the acorn at the bottom of the hill, and jumps off the cliff. He screams loudly, and Jewel says, "You suicidal nutcase." Then starts climbing down the wall, one ledge at a time, she reaches the bottom of the ledge, and sees Scrat stuck in the ground, head first. She grabs him by the legs, and pulls hard, he pops out with the acorn stuck in his mouth. She pulls the acorn out of his mouth, places it in his hands, and says, "Scrat, don't ever do something like that again, alright? If I had to run away cause something was chasing me, I wouldn't have time to save you." They walk around the corner and they find out that they are in snow valley, they walk over to the gang, and they fall asleep in front of the gang. Jewel asks, "Why is she after me? I never even did anything to her!" Guan says, "She wants to kill anyone that comes where their not supposed to, she is a violent..." Jewel says, "Okay, okay! I get it, she violent, she wants to kill anyone she dosen't know, or like." Guan says, "Well, if you do go back in the cave, do you want more guanlongs and dilophosaurus to go with you?" Jewel says, "Sure." One of the female dilophosaurus yells, "Heck no! Were not going! My herd wants to stay in once piece!" Guan says, "Oh come on! Don't you to get revenge for what she did to your friends?" She says, "Yeah, but, not if I get torn to pieces in doing so." The others just stair at her for a few seconds, then says, "Fine! I'll do it! Just stop looking at me like that!" A few minutes later five more guanlongs, Scratte, Guan, Brandon, Jewel and five more dilophosaurus are heading down the tunnel that leads into the cave. They come to an ice bridge that crosses the ice cave, Guan says, "Okay, we have to get across this bridge and go into the lower cave. Watch out for spiders guys if we do or have to split up, okay?" They begin to walk across the bridge, the cave starts violently shaking. They gang looks down off the bridge, and they see that one of the male guanlongs has fallen off of the bridge into a pile of snow. They hear a hissing from below the bridge, then a spider drops down on the guanlong, and the others run into the tunnel. They slide down the ice slide, and at the bottom of the cave, they can hear the echoing screams of the guanlong. Guan says, "Holy crap, I didn't think that spiders ever got that big!" Brandon says, "Well, if you that is bad. Try a female one out, their three times as big as that one." Guan just stairs with a fearful expression at the herd, they turn around a large spider is seen standing right in front of them. Guan says, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." The big spiders give a threating hiss, then lunges at the male guanlong standing at the front of the herd, they others scatter into groups of two, heading down the different tunnels. The spider heads down the large tunnel that a male and female dilophosaurus headed down, they come to a forked bath in the tunnel, and they head down the tunnel on the right. The spider comes into the cave, but it heads down the tunnel on the left. The two dilophosaurus come to a dead end in the cave, and they lay against the wall of ice, where they fall asleep. Scratte and the other female dilophosaurus come to the forked path in the cave, the female dilophosaurus looks up, and the large spider drops down from the ceiling on her. Scratte heads down the tunnel on the right, and she finds the two dilophosaurus sleeping. Cast *Anne Hathaway as Jewel *Jesse Eisenburg as Blu *Anna Faris as Pink-Horn (the sister of Red-Horn) *Anne Hathaway as Amber *Jennette McCurdy as Peaches *Karen Disher as Guan *James Edmund Godwin as Brandon *Chris Wedge as Scart *Emily Osment as Scarette *John Leguizamo as Sid *Simon Pegg as Buck *Logan Arens as Bryan *Ray Romano as Manny *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Denis Leary as Diego *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Carlos Saldanha as Egbert and Yoko *Frank Welker as Momma and Rudy *George Lopez as Unnamed Toucan *Karen Disher as Scratte *Bernada DePaula as Silvio *Carlos Ponce as The Dog (cameo) *Tom Hanks as Scrat's dad =Fan:Toy Story/Ice Age crossover= Category:Fan